Cause honey, you know you want me
by Freak-show101
Summary: Adopted by Made.ncrete.
1. Diary

Hello. Yes, I made a sequel. I didn't want to but... I did. Heh.

I hope you guys will enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Um. Hi. Wait, this isn't right... let me start over again. YO SUPZ PEOPLE.<p>

...That isn't right either. Whatever. This is so _stupid_. Did I mention how stupid this is - well yeah, because this in incredibly stupid. And yes, my pink... diary... with... ugh, **ruffles**, I'm so sorry for hurting you, those countless tears of your pages must have hurt huh? I'm sorry... I really am. I couldn't write a proper kickass intro and I'm so dissatisfied with everything and so... I had to tear those pages. Don't be mad at me, baby, you're stuck with me forever. Well, until Tsunade finally agree with me that I do not need to write a fucking diary.

_Fer realz_ - It's not my fault she and my sisters... those _traitors_, couldn't handle my shit you know? Neither of them wanted to hear me out either, and so I'm stuck with you, diary. I know, I am not happy with it too. You should have been bought by a caring mother who wants to surprise her cute seven year old daughter with you. Instead you're here, mercilessly scribbled by a nineteen year old bitch. Honestly, the moment I met you, I hated you like... how a fat kid hates his friends when they ate his triple scoop of chocolate ice cream on a cone without asking his permission. Yes, do you feel my hate? I _despised_ you, diary, I really do. It's not your fault, really. It's not your fault why the person who created you decide to colour you pink and add ruffles at the side. So don't blame me for hating you, okay?

Really. I am a_ nineteen _year old girl. I'm legal, have awesome sisters as traitors and a boyfriend who I suspect might be... _gay_. Yes I said it, he might be gay. No, diary, don't judge me too fast - I don't hate gay people, seriously. My sisters are gay for each other and you don't see me complaining. Sakura - that awesome bitch of mine, is the main reason why Ino and Karin are always fighting. Well because she's _hot _- duh, who doesn't want _pink hair_? And and well, she's a sweetheart of course, next to my Hinata. Anyjizz, she hot, smart and has like _pink hair_, who is also the girlfriend of a big bad (**hotttt**) boss. Seriously. Ino and Karin had a thing for Sakura (_i know so_) even though they have boyfriends themselves and practically have sex every fucking day but... they're still gay for Sakura cuz... she's _hot_. Dammmn son, I might be gay for her too.

Ahem... well. I'm not okay. Back to the point : My boyfriend might be gay. And... that really hit me like... like... the time when Temari punched me in the eye because I stole her bottles of gins. Or the time Karin almost get her ass kicked by the said blond because she bets on her. It's that bad, diary, I feel like crying now, but I won't cuz... hell no. I don't cry. I _bitch_, yes, but I don't cry. I didn't see the signs when I should have, you know? Let me point it out.

1) He cares about his hair... more than anyone else (even _**me**_)

2) He has long hair - and it's longer than mine!

3) He's a fucking blond. (Hopefully Temari and Ino doesn't read this cuz... they'll kick my ass for this)

4) He looks like a _woman_.

5) I... I think he likes... **Sasori**.

And the list goes on.

Holy shit. I didn't realise I'm almost late for school.

Tsk.

Oh, yeah. I haven't introduce myself yet, huh diary?

My name is -

"Tenten! Hurry the fuck up!"

Well, you got it. My name is Tenten. No surnames, just Tenten.


	2. Holy jizz

To: cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg; danceliketheresnotmr; shybutnotshygirl

From: theblondbitxch

Subject: _EMERGENCY!_

Girls... I... I... think I've gained a lot of weight. For reallz, maybe that's the reason why Itachi doesn't want to have sex with me anymore! Maybe I lost my.. oh dare I say it, my sex appeal? Have I? OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE FUCKED A BLOND SLUT BEHIND MY BACK? No wonder he's been very... distant_ish_ lately. What do you girls think?

Reply me back, seriously.

Love,

Ino.

* * *

><p>To: <span>theblondbitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl; danceliketheresnotmr<span>

From: becauseIcouldbreakyourballs

Subject: _Yes. _

Yes, you are fat. Yes, you lost your sex appeal. Yes, he fucked a blond slut behind your back. Wait, isn't that you - how on earth could he fuck you behind your back? Must be an interesting position.

P.S, I know you're very annoyed right now, but that's the reason why you love me.

P.P.S, I was lying back there. That's what you get for interrupting my sleep.

Tenten.

* * *

><p>To: <span>becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; <span> theblondbitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl

From: danceliketheresnotmr

Subject: _Jesus. _

Calm yo tits, darling. Or do you need another slap from me, you stupid girl? How many times must I tell you to not jump into conclusions? Seriously - what is going on in that pigheaded brain of yours? Do I need to say it out - what am I saying, it's you for christ sake. That stoic man of yours loves you. Get it now?

Now that has been cleared, Tenten darling, you could have given her a heart attack, don't you know that? Plus why the fuck were you sleeping when we're at school? Tsk.

xoxo,

Karin.

* * *

><p>To: <span>danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; <span> theblondbitxch; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject: _The fuck._

Ino pig. You interrupted me in my creative writing class for this. Are you for real? Where's that confident narcissistic girl we all love and adore? Come on pig, chin up. If he does cheat on you(which I highly doubt he will) I'll talk to my boyfriend (Oh how I _love_ calling Pein that) and Itachi will get a punch in the face by Pein. _Oh no_ wait, that's my job.

The thing is... you are paranoid, he has a pole shoved up in his ass and you guys are in love. It's normal.

Sakura.

* * *

><p>To: <span>cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; <span> theblondbitxch; shybutnotshygirl

From: fanzaretheinthangggg

Subject: _Horny bitch_.

I LOLED at this. Really Ino... _really_? You have him wrapped around your finger and you're scared that he will fuck a slut behind your back? Jesus girl, didn't you guys had sex last night? Hence the moanings and the rocking of the bed - _yes_ it's that loud. You called this an emergency, I call this stupid. Incredibly stupid. But of course, I expected as much.

Temari.

* * *

><p>To: <span>fanzaretheinthangggg; cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; <span> theblondbitxch; 

From: shybutnotshygirl

Subject: _This is me rolling my eyes_.

I've already had enough Tenten rambling about her boyfriend whoring himself with Sasori (which he is NOT, thank you very much, my boyfriend is not gay) just because he looks like a... apparrently, he looks like a 'woman' like Tenten said. Jesus christ guys, if you keep going on like this I think I'll go to the asylum voluntarily. Seriously.

Ino, he loves you and you're very... um, pretty. I'm just kidding, you're beautiful. He's an idiot for not noticing that.

Hinata.

* * *

><p>To: <span>shybutnotshygirl; fanzaretheinthangggg; cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; <span>

From: theblondbitxch

Subject: _And this is me going aww and fuck at the same time_.

So you guys do love me... I feel really touched and... apparently enraged. You guys know I always have this mix feelings and it's getting pretty annoying.

Itachi... he, well, he told me he loves me, but sometimes I have doubts, you know? I mean he's a hot, sexy man and you guys know it. The question is : What the hell is that sexy hot man thinking - dating a girl like me? You remember the bitch I hate - Kin? She was flirting with him and he flirted back - I swear I saw him smirking!

The reason why I ditched school halfway, eating Karin's Ben and Jerry's ice cream in my room while watching Bridget Jones' Diary. Sorry Kar. Really.

Heartbroken girl,

Ino.

* * *

><p>To: <span>theblondbitxch<span>

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject:_ It's that serious?_

...Fine. We'll be there.

Sakura.

* * *

><p>"All by myselfffffffff... don't wanna be all by myselffff anymoreeeee!"<p>

Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Temari and Tenten sighed in union. They rushed home, thinking that Ino would have been in tears already, even if it's over something so insignificant and small. Well, that's what they expected. It's _Ino_, they're talking about... she'll probably be shitfaced and not know what the fuck is going on. What they didn't expect when they open her bedroom door was Ino sitting on the bed in her Pjs, Karin's ice cream tub lay ontop of her lap while she sang... terribly, to the lyrics of Celine Dion.

Eyes closed, Ino continue to sing with her arms wide open, not noticing her sisters' presence. "All by myselfffff... don't wanna live all by myselfffff!"

"Fuck you're hurting my ears, Ino!" she heard someone shouted, the voice sounded oddly familiar. She opened her eyes slowly. When she saw her sisters staring at her with a _what the fuck _look of their faces, she frowned.

"I'm sad, shut the fuck up." the platinum blond snapped, scooping a handful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"Pig, you should know by now that you're not 'all by yourself' right?" Sakura questioned, a hand placed on her left hip while she roll her eyes.

Hinata and Karin scoffed, while Temari had this weird grin plastered on her face. Tenten surprised all of them when she walked towards Ino slowly, raising her hand and slapped the girl. Ino blinked, once, twice, before rubbing the her face, shaking her head back and fourth.

"Thanks Tenny, I needed that."

Tenten nodded, lighting up a cigarette. "That was not for you, it was for me, actually..." Her response made the girls laugh, except for Ino, who only scrunched up her eyebrows.

"That... actually hurts you know?" Ino grumbled, punching Tenten's shoulder lightly.

"It's suppose to hurt, Ino." Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples. " That is why it's called slapping."

"Well... you guys suck."

* * *

><p>An: Hi guys. Honestly, this story has no plot at all. I'll just make something up as it goes. The reason why I created a sequel was because I had a lot of fun writing 'Cause darling you'll be begging for more, and I was thinking why not to a sequel. I'll update randomly and to those who doesn't like it, then don't read it because I don't give a flying fuck.


	3. fucked up

"Your boyfriend is on to us, hurry up - darling, call one of his minion to distract him!" Karin hissed, looking out of the window in a frantic manner, biting her lip when Akatsuki was less than one hundred meters from Pein's place.

Sakura rushed to the door and leaned her weight on it. She turned to the girls and glare at them for being so god damned slow. "Hurry up losers, clean this place up! He's going to _kill me _when he finds out we used his place to throw a party when all of them went to a mission!"

Ino sighed in frustration while picking up a piece of broken glass and dump it in the trash bin. "You could help us you know, forehead. After all, it's your boyfriend's crib." The rosette's gaze went to all of them.

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

"I am helping, geez bitch, I'm trying to distract hi - Oh hey baby!" She switched her mood instantly, making her sisters feel a little freaked out. She looked out of the window and sighed out in relief when Pein stopped to a halt, a long with his other members looking at him questionably.

"_Hey gorgeous_."

She could see him smile through the glass window.

"Uh, listen, why don't you and the guys crash at our place? Remember when I told you that I want to see you first thing in the morning when you reach Konoha? How was the mission?"

Hinata wiped a sweat, both Temari and Tenten grinned to each other at Sakura's ability to think of an excuse so quickly. Like Sakura, Karin blew out a relieved breath while Ino shook her head to and fro, with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"_You did?_"

Sakura grinned widely when he and he guys turned around and walk the opposite direction, walking to their house. After a few minutes, they were no where in sight.

"Yeah, I did. You promised me remember? Where are you anyway? Me and the girls went to Mac to buy breakfast for you hungry yummy boys. You got my key right? Wait for you inside our place, love."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, Sakura snapped her head to the direction of the sound to find a shocked Tenten with both of her eyes widened, a hand placed over her mouth - prevented her from screaming, both of her eyes looking at the ground. Sakura followed her gaze and slapped her forehead, groaning.

"_What was that_?" His voice was sharp.

"O - Oh nothing love, really," she started, glaring at Tenten to clean up Pein's precious vase that he was so proud of, "there's this really drunk man uh, hitting his head with a liquor bottle. And, uh, I guess he's unconscious now."

"_I see... well, see you later then. Love you_."

Sakura nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, not paying attention at all since her focus was all directed to that stupid vase.

"Yeah, love you too."

The moment she put down the phone, Ino started screaming, followed by Tenten. "Fuck Sakura," she swore, "now what?"

Sakura dropped to her knees and lay on the ground facing downwards. "He's going to fucking kill me. Literally." She moaned, covering her face.

"Oh hohhhhh," both Karin and Ino taunted simultaneously, wagging their fingers at Sakura and Tenten. "You're so dead!" Temari slapped their heads, wondering why all of her sisters are fucking _idiots_.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled suddenly, causing all of them to jump slightly. "I got it. I'll just buy another vase that looks like it. Yeah, yeah, I think it'll work." The rosette nodded to herself and head to the door.

She opened the door with her back facing the gate. "Listen girls, I'll be back real quick, I don't think he's going to notice. In the mean time you guys clean up alright?" The girls responded with a shout while doing their jobs quickly.

She turned around and look up, her smiling face frozen in place. She blinked and slammed the door shut, before opening the door again, trying to walk outside but her face was collided with a hard chest. She looked up once again, facing no one other than her boyfriend and the rest of the guys who gave her a look that says 'you are so dead, girl'. Sakura gulped.

A scream was heard then, and all of them recognized it's voice. Ino. She pushed Sakura to the side and crushed Itachi in a tight hug, smothering kisses all over his face.

"Is it true?" She said suddenly, her face grew all serious.

"...Is what true?" He said finally, an eyebrow arched.

"Is it true that you stop having sex with me cause I lost my sex appeal? Or or or maybe I... you know, grown fat?"

Hidan, Kisame and Deidara broke into laughters, Pein bit out a smirk, Kakuzu face palmed, Sasori chuckled while Itachi choked.

"Where... did you get that idea, Ino?"

"Well... you've been really distant lately and I thought maybe you know, that you don't wanna have sex with me anymore, because I gained weight..." she babbled on. Itachi stop her with a kiss and Ino gladly responded.

Sakura awwwed, giggling to herself but then she froze again when she realized her boyfriend has been looking at her.

"I went to your place, like you told me to," he started, with an eyebrow raised, "Tsunade said you guys went partying at... my place? Funny, a party and I wasn't invited - especially when it's at _my_ apartment."

Sakura gulped.

"Shit."


	4. boyfriend's revenge

"So..." Pein started, smirking mischievously at Sakura,"What did we learn today?"

Sakura rolled her eyes - only because he couldn't see her, throwing soft punches on his back.

"Sakura..." he warned, pushing her to answer his question.

The rosette sighed and stop what's she's doing and shift her position so that she would feel more comfortable... so she sat on his ass instead.

"I didn't ask you to stop," That idiot. She swear she could feel him smirking evilly. Yes, she could _feel_ his evil.

"Answer my question, Sakura. I hate talking to myself."

Sakura sighed once more and massage his shoulders softly now, curling up her upper lip when she heard him groaning in bliss.

"Never piss off your boyfriend by throwing a party without inviting him... or when he's away for a mission," she said monotonously, putting a little bit on pressure, grinning when he hissed in pain.

"And why is that so?"

He really loves taunting her.

"Because he can fuck you up."

"And?"

She glared at the back of Pein's head. As much as she loves him - and she does, ever so dearly, he's being a pain in the ass right now. It wasn't her idea to throw a party at her boyfriend's house, honest! ...Okay maybe they were all a little bit tipsy... and she has the key to his apartment... and... and... she thought it'll be fun to crash his place. Literally. But it wasn't her fault!

But right now, he's taking his revenge on her and Sakura could only sigh in defeat. Apparently that's all she could do, currently_. Sighing_.

"And... Never break your boyfriend's favorite vase."

"_Because_?"

"...Because, well, uh. He will get really mad...?"

"Which leads to?"

"Him fucking you up."

"Good."

Pein twisted his body to face her, causing Sakura to fall down in the process. He took an advantage of that and pins her down, his weight pressed on to her, his face barely a few inches away from hers.

"Are you sorry?"

Sakura pouted and nodded her head in a cutely manner and she knows that Pein could not resist _this_. As evil Pein is, she could say she's a little evil herself. Pein prove her theory right when he leaned in and crush his lips against hers. She was about to tilt her head sideways to deepen the kiss when she felt Pein pulling away too soon.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he said in his all-knowing-voice.

_Damn_. And to think she finally got him.

He got up and lay on his stomach. Without even looking at her, he smirked. "Hurry up, and finish what you started. My shoulders are getting a little bit sore."

Muttering incoherent things to herself, Sakura stood up and walk over to him, sat down on his back and begin to massage his shoulders.

This is going to be the last time she's crashing his place with his absence.

* * *

><p>An: YEAZ PEINSAKU FLUFF. Sorry for the short chapter... but... yeah. It'll get longer, I promise. Just keep the reviews coming!


	5. yes ma'am!

_What to write, what to write... _Hinata thought frustratedly, staring at the purple book. Dear diary? No, no, that's too cliche... and too Tenten. Yes, only Tenten could write something as cliche as that. Hinata stared at the book for god knows how many minutes, and she decide to... well, fuck it.

_Journal. _

Yeah, she could start with that.

_I'm writing because... I find it good that I express my feelings through here. Like they said, only the paper understands your feelings. My name is Hinata. I used to be a Hyugga, well until my ungrateful father find me very, very, uh... not useful and sent me for adoption and that is how Tsunade found me. _

_Well, I wouldn't have it any other way either - I doubt my life would be as lively as it is right now with my adopted sisters. And I love them to death. They're my source of light, they're my... my... apple to my pie, straw to my berry, and okay this is getting a little bit corny but that's what they are to me. _

_My life is great right now, I have a loving boyfriend, and my god is he hot. Well to me, he is hot. My own little ultimate sex god. I don't know how did I get so lucky. I ask this question to Temari... and you know what she said? "Don't underestimate yourself too lowly, Hina, you're pretty gorge yourself." I swear I could not stop giggling after that. _

_In case you don't understand our slang journal, 'gorge' means gorgeous. But of course, being my personal diary you should understand. Since, you know, you're mine. _

_Unlike Tenten, nobody forced me into writing you, and I personally bought you myself. I do pity her though, for having a... pink diary. With ruffles. Thank god, you're not pink or have ruffles at the sides because god knows how... disturbing that can be. _

_Seriously, ruffles? I mean who in the right mind would like ruffles on their diary? It's just... no. Just a big no no. _

_Anyway, I'm in school right now, and no, journal, I'm not writing you because I'm bored. Really. I need to occupy myself by doing something because Kurenai is boring me to my sleep. I already learnt all this during my free time, and I do not wish to learn it all over again. _

_Tenten is already snoring beside me, with a text book covering her face. It's hilarious. Why you ask? Because whenever one of her snores would get too loud, Kurenai would shout "Who's that!" and Tenten would immediately stands up and say "It's me, ma'am!" _

_See, hilarious! _

_My god, do I love them. My sisters, I meant, not Kurenai. She could burn in hell for all I care. _

"Hinata!" A voice boomed. She jolted upright and stared at the the person right in front of her who has been giving her the evil eye.

"Y - Yes ma'am?" Why on earth does she has to stutter! Now she thinks she has been not paying attention.

"Pay attention. And keep that book before I confiscate it."

She nodded hurriedly, and when Kurenai had her back turned, she scribbled quickly.

_Oopz, the wretched witch caught me. Write you later. _

She shut the book right in time before Kurenai turn around and face the class, dumping it in her bag before shoving Tenten to wake up.

Like Hinata, the brunette jolted upright and stood up screaming "It's me, ma'am!" At the top of her lungs. The whole class looked at her questionably and they all burst in laughter, including Hinata.

"Tenten," Kurenai hissed, "Detention at three o'clock."

* * *

><p>An: Two chappies in one day! REVIEWWWWZZXXX


	6. small

"...So Hinata," Ino grinned mischievously, nearing herself to the violet haired girl while the rest of the sisters follow suit - trapping her in a corner so that she couldn't escape.

Hinata looked up, shutting her purple journal in the process. Gulping, she looked at their lips instead, not having enough guts to look at all of their eyes.

"Y-yes?" Damn her for stuttering. Again!

"You know," Karin started, a devious smirk plastered on her full lips. "You never told us how was..." Temari continued and the pause, making the violet haired girl a little bit nervous.

"This is stupid." Sakura stated bluntly, rolling her eyes at her sisters. Turning her gaze to the said girl who is currently biting her lower lip, she explained. "We want to know how was your first time... you know, with Sasori..."

After the words left her mouth Hinata blushed scarlet, cover her face with the palms of her hands. "You guys suck. And why the hell would I tell you guys about that?"

At this all of them sat beside her, squeezing the petite girl. "Oh come on Hina," Tenten whined, elbowing the girl, her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "Tell us. Or we will tell him that you said sex with him was no good because... because.. err," the brunette looked at Karin and Ino desperately, begging them to finish the threat.

Ino caught on while Karin just gave her a confused look. "Because," the blond said knowingly,"We'll tell him that he can't make you climax with that small dick of his."

The girls burst into laughters, Tenten and Sakura are already rolling on the ground. They laughed harder when Hinata huffed and unconsciously shouted, "He's big! And he did make me climax, a lot of times!"

"Oh hoooooooooo," Karin cooed, smirking at her knowingly. "So he's a good one huh? Nice catch, Hinata."

The rest of her sisters teased her, and Hinata could only moan painfully.

"Fuck. I'm such a fucking moron. Please don't tell him that, I'll be embarrassed to death," pleaded the violet haired girl.

"Oh... don't worry, we won't tell anyone... yet."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest when Karin nudged Ino. "So darling, how was your sex life with Itachi?"

Ino bit her lip and laughed when the image of Itachi's little friend popped up in her head. "Well... for an Uchiha... he's quite.. uh, small. But it's pleasurable though. I mean his fingers make up for his lack of... size."

"Oh... that's unexpected..." Karin said after a moment of silence, covering her mouth so that Ino couldn't see her weird grin that is threatening to laugh. Temari covered her face and when she heard Tenten and Sakura's muffled laughters, she lost it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY FUCKING GOD UCHIHA HAS A SMALL DICK!"

"Temari you loser! Don't scream, the whole neighbourhood will know! And the guys are coming in like twenty minutes... or even earlier. What if he heard you?" Ino hissed, smacking her sister in the head while the darker blond continue to laugh along with the others.

"Well what about you, huh Temari! How was your boyfriend's dick!" Temari's laughing face turned serious, staring at her sisters with a grimace on her face, remembering of the memory.

"I always turn him down when he asks for a blow job."

"...The fuck?" Sakura questioned, and even Hinata is curious.

"Well he wouldn't..." mumbled the girl, her cheeks turning a little pink. Karin and Ino who sat beside Temari laughed like a banshee, screaming 'oh my fucking god' over and over again.

"What's so funny! I didn't hear her at alllllll!" Whined Tenten, who stood up to walk closer to Temari to hear her clearer.

"I said... he wouldn't.. uh, shave. It's disgusting to have that thing in my mouth."

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed Sakura, who had a arm over Tenten's shoulders - trying her hardest to breathe.

"Alright, alright. Confession time." Karin said, staring at her sisters seriously. "Kisame has a blue dick."

"Deidara... he uh, has one testicle."

"Pein... he has shit loads of piercings on his dick. Sometimes doing with him kindof hurt."

The girls looked at each other and laughed their ass out when the doorbell rang. The quickly compose themselves and walk down the staircase with such normality they don't know they possessed.

Sakura opened the door to find Pein and hugged him, smelling his scent. And then suddenly Tenten decided to do something devious.

"Sakura said having sex with Pein hurts cause he has shit loads of piercings on his dick!" Sakura immediately pull away from his grasp and hit Tenten in the head. Pein looked at her with a murderous gaze. The guys don't even dare to laugh.

"Well well well. Karin says Kisame has a blue dick! She thought it's mutated or something!" Kisame looked sick and glared at Karin for telling something so secretive to her sisters.

"OH YEAH SAKURA! TEMARI WON'T GIVE HIDAN A BLOW JOB BECAUSE HIS DICK IS REALLY HAIRY AND YES I SAID IT."

"Fuck you Karin. Fuck you. Itachi," Temari said, staring at the Uchiha. "Ino said your dick is small."

"Okay okay okay, let's not say anymore, un." Deidara said, staring at the girls nervously. "Why Deidara," Hinata taunted, with a evil smirk on her face. "Scared to let the whole world knows that you only have one testicle?"

"Fuck, un."

* * *

><p>An: Don't hate me for this. Seriously.


	7. Author's note!

Hi.

Yeah. It's me, Val.

So uh, I'm sorry to break it to you guys but I won't be continuing this story anymore. I'm not doing it on purpose... I swear but... I lost the inspiration to continue this fanfiction. I don't know why the hell did I started a sequel in the first place - since there's like, no plot at all and god - it's so childish and... yeah. I'm really sorry though - I know how it feels if there's a story I love being discontinued and such.

BUT.

Yes, there's a but.

BUT BUT BUT.

If there's any of you that wants to adopt this story, go ahead.

I won't stop you.

Just, review, or pm me, which ever that floats your boat.

So... uh, yeah.

That's it.

Um...

I'm really sorry.

Val.


End file.
